Chance Meeting
by lalchan
Summary: Oneshot, Remus meets two very strange people.


AN This li'l plot bunny came to me in a fit of insanity. It's set quite a while after RK, and sometime during the second wizard war (around OoP/HBP) The characters are Remus Lupin, and Sanosuke and Kenshin's granddaughters. XP

Disclaimer: I own neither Rurouni Kenshin nor Harry Potter, but I love both quite dearly.

Please enjoy!

"Give up."

Remus Lupin glared, and raised his wand. "Never."

The five men in black circled him, and though their faces were covered, he knew that each one carried a cruel grin.

_I'm sorry Tonks. _ He thought, and readied a spell-

"Oi! What are you punks doing back here?!" Remus blinked, and let his eyes follow the voice back to its owner. There, standing at the entrance the the alley, were two girls. Two, petite, Asian girls. The taller one- the one who had spoken- was dressed in a white Chinese dress with a navy undershirt and pants. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, but several strands stuck out near the front, behind a red headband. The other girl was small, with long red hair held back by a blue ribbon. She wore a loose navy robe under a pleated white skirt, and at her side, was a sword.

Remus wasn't really sure how to react. It was just such a . . . strange sight, really- and apparently the Death Eaters didn't really know what to do either.

So of course, they fell back onto habit.

The leader of the group raised his wand arm.

"You'll regret interfering, Muggle."

one of the other Death Eaters sent a Stupefy his way. Remus barely had time to dodge, and it grazed his arm. The force of the spell dragged his body down and onto the hard brick ground, but didn't quite knock him out.

He watched in horror as the leader let out a now much too familiar spell, and a ray of green light shot toward the taller girl-

and missed.

The taller one whistled, now standing about a foot to the left of her previous position.

"Cheh, I'm not sure what that was supposed to be, but I'm guessing it wasn't the British way to say hello." She grinned and stepped forward, but the other girl stopped her with a raised hand.

_"Matte, Katsuo Chan. Watashi wa kore no sewa o suru."_

The tall girl growled something in return, but stepped back, leaned against the side of the alley, and began to examine her nails.

The red head took several small steps forward, then settled into a deep stance, one hand on her sword, the other up in the air between her opponents. Remus struggled up, trying to right himself, but failed. He _couldn't_ let this happen, they were Muggles. A swordsman- er, woman- was no match against five Death Eaters! But, there was nothing he could do. The Stupefy hadn't knocked him out completely, but he felt like there was a two ton anvil on his chest. He clenched his fists, feeling utterly helpless.

The red head eyed the men in black. As they raised their wands in response. The girl narrowed her eyes.

_"Iko."_ She said, with a tone of finality.

And disappeared.

Remus gaped. Where had she-

There was a loud "Kya!" and suddenly, a blur of blue and white fell from the sky. The two Death Eaters at the front fell to the ground. The figure landed, her form became clearer, and the three remaining stared for what seemed like an eternity, before the one closest to her shouted.

"Avada Keda-" but his voice was cut off by a blur of steel to the throat. He made a gurgling, choking sound, and blood dripped down his lips as he crashed to the unyielding ground.

The other two soon followed.

Remus gaped as the slight red head sheathed her sword and then turned to him.

_"Daijobu ka?"_

"Who- who _are_ you?" The red head turned back to the girl leaning against the wall.

_"Nan desu ka?"_

The taller girl pulled herself up to her full height and stepped forward.

"I," She jerked her thumb towards her chest, "am Katsuo Sagara, fighter for hire, and this," She gestured to the red head, "Is Hiko Seijiro the fifteenth, pacifist swordswoman, and master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." Remus swallowed, and managed to lift a shaky hand.

"Remus Lupin. Pleased to meet you."

"Eh, no problem." Katsuo reached down and gave his hand a single shake, then forcefully dragged him to his feet. "You okay? I'm a doctor. If-"

"No, no. I'm quite alright. The effects will wear off soon."

"Yeah, about that, what were all those lights and stuff?" Remus sighed.

"It's . . . hard to explain." Katsuo snorted and muttered something to Hiko, who smiled slightly, and gave a polite reply.

"Hiko Chan wants to know where we should take you." Remus nodded. They would have to go to Grimauld Place. He was pretty sure it was safe- anyone who had been following him would have revealed themselves during the fight- and the house was in a Muggle area, meaning it was very unlikely for any stray wizards to be wandering around.

"I can give you directions." He started, and the two girls got on each side and let him drape his not quite limp arms over their shoulders.

They headed off down the street and Remus grimaced as the jumbled thoughts in his head began to clear.

_How am I going to explain this to Dumbledore, and more importantly, _he glanced at the two girls on either side of him, _how am I going to explain this to Tonks?_

AN So, did you like? Please tell me! I tried my best, but Rurouni Kenshin is really hard to write crossovers for, it's just too realistic(well, for the most part) and it's set in an awkward time period that doesn't really go with much.

Tonks and Remus are so adorable!

PS, look up the name Katsuo, I thought it was funny, yet fitting (yes, it's not a girl's name). In my imagination, her father decided on the name before she was born, and was to stubborn to change his mind. If you're curious, 'Hiko's' name is Akane Himura.


End file.
